Conventionally, as a color ink jet recording magenta ink, a magenta ink using pigment such as single crystal C.I. pigment red 122 or C.I. pigment violet 19 or 32 as a coloring material was suggested (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
The single crystal C.I. pigment red 122 (hereinafter, also referred to single crystal PR122) is relatively excellent in color development, graininess, and gloss. In addition, since color development is good, color reproduction is relatively good although the concentration of the pigment is relatively low.
However, there is a need for a magenta ink that, when recorded, is excellent in color development, graininess, and gloss and is excellent in color reproduction in a high-chroma and high-lightness red region and violet region.
Even in the C.I. pigment violet 19 or 32 (hereinafter, also referred to as PV19 or PV32), a new improvement of color development, graininess, and gloss when recorded and color reproduction in a high-chroma and high-lightness red region and violet region is required.
That is, the PV19 has a high L* value, but has a relatively small a* value. Accordingly, new high chroma is required. Since the PV19 has a relatively high b* value, there is a need for a magenta ink which is excellent in color reproduction in a low-lightness violet region. Meanwhile, since a high a* value and a high L* value are not sufficiently realized in the PV32, new high-lightness is required. In addition, a new improvement of color development, graininess and gloss is required.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application NO. 2003-268275    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application NO. 2002-030230